


Kinktober Day 3

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Food Play, Kinktober 2019, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: She was teasing him, he knew it. She was eating those damned strawberries with the cream and the licking and uugghh





	Kinktober Day 3

Sting tapped his fingers and shifted in his seat, pressing his legs together as he stared at his girlfriend, Lenalee. He softly groaned as she ate another whipped-cream covered strawberry. He shifted again as some cream covered her top lip and audibly groaned when she licked it off.

He stood up and took a deep breath his cheeks flushed as he quickly walked over to her, glancing over to see Lector and Frosch playing together, Rogue watching over them affectionately. Good, they were busy. Which meant he could have some private time.

Lenalee smiled up at him, softly squeaking when he scooped her up. He snagged the plate of strawberries and grinned, quickly making his way upstairs. He grinned and she gave him a look, holding the plate.

He bumped the door shut and walked over to the bed, setting her down on the bed and setting the plate on the bedside table. She tilted her head and hummed when he kissed her, pushing her to lay back. She moaned softly when he began groping her breasts, massaging them through her tank top.

He smirked and tugge her tank top up, tossing it to the side before quickly tugging her bra off. She softly huffed at him and blinked at the obvious bulge in on the front of his pants. She glanced over at the strawberries and giggled softly.

"Did I tease you?"

He tossed his shirt off and pouted, swiping some whipped cream on his fingers. "Uh huh, it was so unfair of you to do too."

She nodded and flushed when he rubbed the cool cream onto her nipples, moaning softly as he gently rugged them. He smirked and leaned down, dragging his tongue over them as he gathered more cream on his finger tips. He smeared it across her lower stomach and hummed softly, offering her his fingers.

She flushed and glanced away, swiftly licking the cream off his fingers. He smirked and unbuttoned her shorts, tugging them down with her panties. She shifted slightly and kicked them off when they got caught on her feet.

He rubbed more cream on her inner thighs and slowly moved down, staring up at her as he licked up the cream on her stomach. She flushed and looked away, moaning softly. He smirked and nipped down, slowly licking up her thighs.

She moaned softly and spread her legs, propping one foot on his shoulder. He rubbed her hip and swiped his tongue along her clit, moaning softly. She moaned and pressed closer, biting her lip.

He held her thighs as he kneeled on the floor and quickly licked, his cock becoming quickly uncomfortable in his pants. He let go of her thighs and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down as he ate her out. She moaned and arched up, tugging on his hair as she came.

He pulled back slightly and kissed stomach, leaning over her to easily slide in. She moaned as he began moving and hooked her legs around his waist, gripping his shoulder. He moaned softly and kissed her, holding her hips as he quickly thrusted into her.

She moaned softly and arched into him, gasping as he moved a hand to play with her clit. He kissed her and continued moving, moaning into her as she tightened around him. He moaned and thrusted roughly, quickly pulling out to come on her stomach.

She moaned softly and flushed, biting her lip. He smiled softly and kissed her, rubbing her hips. She hummed softly and rubbed his shoulders, relaxing back.


End file.
